User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Hiatus - Week 1 - Announcements!
Hey guys! I'm back! So the hiatus has officially begun, and while we're all impatiently waiting for the next Volume of RWBY, I decided that I would make a blog each week, in place of what usually is my in-depth review of each chapter. I was thinking I'd do a segment on all what happened during the week, announcements, as well as just some general discussions, random topics and weird predictions. Ah, the amount of dedication I have to this series ;-; Sorry I'm a little late with this one. Been busy with all sorts of work and stuff, but I'll try and get these on time in the future :) 1. RWBY Volume 3 DVD/Blu-Ray release date So the DVD and Blu-Ray release dates were announced by Miles, Kerry and Gray during a livestream (and probably other places as well). They're saying that it will be out on the first Tuesday of May (so long nuuuuuuuuuuu) which is May 3rd, 2016, just to let you know. Personally, I'm super excited to see the commentaries as well as the behind-the-scenes, since we didn't get any production diaries for this Volume, sadly. 2. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Update The RWBY Grimm Eclipse game is also set to get a little upgrade in around the second week of March, according to the announcement: "The goal of Update #3 is to improve the core experience of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. You can expect to get your hands on these juicy improvements the second week of March." Most of these improvements include better camera movements, a combat system upgrade and possibly the new setting of Forever Fall, which to me sounds amazing. 3. RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack possible release date Casey Lee Williams has also given us a little hint as to when we might be seeing the Volume 3 Soundtrack (an abosolutely epic one that I can't wait for). According to her Twitter, she mentioned that she didn't have the exact date confirmed yet, but she estimates it'll be out around May as well. "Sorry guys, I don't have a release date for you yet. I believe the soundtrack is scheduled for sometime in May. Thank you for your patience!" Talking of which, what has been your favourite song in this Volume? Mine's coming down between Cold and Divide - both were incredibly fantastic songs. 4. How fares ye RWBY in a "Japanese Anime Fans pick their favourite foreign animation" poll? Surprisingly well, actually. In a pool of about 50 works, the top 20 were chosen and listed. RWBY ranked at #15, which to me is amazing, seeing as this web-series grew from such small beginnings in Texas to a huge global community. It even manages to rank above Adventure Time, Winnie the Pooh, Finding Nemo and Beauty and the Beast. Great job, RT :D Still disappointed we didn't beat Frozen. NEXT TIME, WE SHALL. 5. Halo's weekly segment! Didn't think I'd make one of these, but here goes nothing... So for my weekly segment, I'd just like to recommend to everyone (those who have been following since the beginning, and those who have joined us recently in Volume 3) to watch the whole RWBY series from Volume 1 again. "You alright there, Halo?" Nope, not really. But seriously, go watch all of it. I did, and everything just made a whole lot more sense and just... complete, as if we came in a whole arc. It's amazing seeing how much progress we've made from the admittedly-cringey voice-acting and dodgy animation errors to fantastic tear-jerking episodes. Things that really popped out to me was Salem and Ozpin's speeches at the beginning of Volume 1, Chapter 1. It is oh-so-similar to the one that finished Volume 3, but now that we truly know who's saying the lines, it sounds a little more scary. It's also become more noticeable that Ozpin and Salem are actually having a dialogue, rather than it just being a voice-over, which is rather interesting. Sure, I got stabbed in the heart again when Pyrrha shoved Jaune into a locker with javelin and said "I'm sorry!", when Penny narrowed her eyes and said determinedly, "I'm combat ready!" and when Torchwick delivered many of his mocking one-liners, but I guess that's just part of the deal. It kinda helped a little, I guess. Even though it made me awful sad. So yeah, that's my recommendation for the week. Go watch it, you'll seriously enjoy it and appreciate it much more than before. How did I do for the first of one of these? Obviously there won't be a lot going on through most of the weeks, so I'm thinking maybe I could feature some fan work as well as starting up some more theories and predictions. What do you guys think? Ehehe, thanks for reading, as usual. Comment and stuffs below, and I shall see you all soon :) Category:Blog posts